To Protect You
by Asakura Ayaka
Summary: Kazama Kenji kesal bukan main saat melihat teman-temannya menyoraki Takao dari pinggir jendela kelas. Semua kehebohan itu terjadi berkat insiden ritsleting lepas Takao pasca turnamen sekolah berakhir. Dan ... adakah yang bisa Kenji lakukan untuk gadis polos itu? /Headcanon/ IC/ KenjiTakao/ Purely school life. Happy reading :3


_"Woaaaaaahh! Lihat itu, lihat!"_

_"Gyaaaaahh! Foto dia! FOTO! Cepat pinjam ponselmu, Bodoh!"_

_"Oooooh! D-Dia sedang pemanasan! Videokan saja!"_

_._

_._

Kazama Kenji menggaruk pipi atas kehebohan _absurd_ kelasnya pagi ini. Jam pelajaran pertama dinyatakan kosong, Shaun Konekone-_sensei_ positif absen dari kelas Bahasa Jepangnya. Tidak ada yang spesial hari ini bagi Kenji. Tidur di kelas seharian akan lebih menyenangkan dibanding membolos ke kantin atau nongkrong di atap sekolah.

Meski terus membenamkan kepala dalam lipatan kedua tangan di atas meja, Kenji sebenarnya tidak tidur. Ia masih cukup sadar untuk mendengar segala macam teriakan anak laki-laki penghuni kelas 2-B yang mulai menggila. Entah ada kejadian apa sekarang ini, kelasnya menjadi lebih heboh dari biasa. Siswa-siswa kelas 2-B hampir seluruhnya menempel di jendela bak cicak pemburu nyamyuk. Masing-masing tangan mereka menggenggam ponsel dengan status kamera _on_. Beberapa sibuk memotret, sisanya lagi sibuk mengabadikan video.

_"D-Dia membungkuk! Lihat!"_

_"Woaaaaaaah! Ini baru namanya pemandangan eksotis di pagi hari! Fufufufu…."_

Teriakan itu kini mulai berubah menjadi tawa-tiwi licik mencurigakan. Kenji makin merasa teman-temannya sedang tidak beres. Pemuda berambut jabrik itu sontak mengangkat kepalanya penuh emosi.

"BERISIK! KALIAN SEMUA BISA DIAM, TIDAK?!"

_"Oi_, kau yang diam, Kazama! Kami sedang sibuk!"

Haha. Tidak ada yang menghiraukan sang berandal kelas teri. Gertakan kuat Kenji hanya angin lewat. Teman-temannya justru makin berebut mengerubungi jendela kelas. Beberapa di antaranya sudah membuka jendela lebar-lebar sambil mengeluarkan kepala.

"Apa _sih_ yang mereka lihat...?" Kenji ikut mengintip sedikit dari _space_ jendela yang kosong. Terlihat siswa-siswi kelas 2-C sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga di lapangan sekolah. "Oh, mereka ... _tch_, begitu saja heboh."

Seluruh siswi kelas 2-C nampak melakukan pemanasan lari keliling lapangan sebanyak empat kali putaran. Kenji memerhatikan saksama. Ia merasa mengenal salah satu gadis dari semua siswi yang tengah berlari itu. Gadis berambut cokelat yang dikepang satu dengan bandana merah di kepalanya. "Itu 'kan..."

Yap, siapa lagi jika bukan si _Nona Melon Montong_ yang ritsleting jaket olahraganya telah rusak itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

D-Frag/ディーふらぐ © Haruno Tomoya

**To Protect You!**

a D-Frag! Fanfiction by Asakura Ayaka

Canon/ KenjiTakao/ Romance (?) Friendship, maybe

**.**

**.**

_Timeline harap diselaraskan yaitu setelah KenjiTakao dipanggil guru BK gara-gara insiden ritsleting lepas saat turnamen. Sehari sebelum mereka kencan beli game Madouson.  
(Manga Chapter 21-22 dan Anime Episode 7-8)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanya dalam sekali lihat saja, Kenji langsung tahu ke mana fokus mata jelalatan teman-teman lelakinya bermuara. _'Takao … pasti dia.'_ Kenji menyipitkan matanya tak suka melihat Takao jadi bahan foto illegal lelaki kelas 2-B.

Memang _sih_, Kenji tahu jika Takao termasuk gadis populer seantero _Fujou Gakuen_ seperti halnya Funabori, tidak heran bila semua mata tertuju padanya. Takao juga terbukti pintar dalam membuat _game_ di komputer, kemampuannya sangat menonjol dibanding gadis-gadis lain di sekolah. Gadis itu banyak menyumbang prestasi dalam bidangnya, anak kelas satu pun dijamin mengenal Takao lewat deretan piala yang pernah diraih _Fujou Gakuen_ dalam kompetisi pembuatan _game_.

Namun, di samping semua nilai-nilai positif Takao, Kenji tetap kurang suka jika gadis itu juga terkenal di kalangan kaum adam karena keaduhaian lekuk tubuhnya. Masih lebih baik Funabori—terkenal karena kerajinannya yang tak terbantahkan. Melihat tatapan mesum kawan-kawannya sendiri entah kenapa membuat Kenji kesal bukan main. Jika saja tidak berstatus _teman sekelas,_ ingin rasanya Kenji meninju satu persatu wajah mereka, menarik rambut mereka sampai rontok dan mengeluarkan otak bejat mereka di halaman belakang sekolah.

Putra sulung keluarga Kazama itu tak tahan dengan sikap teman-temannya yang tergolong _kelewatan_. Karena ia pernah melihat sendiri, foto _candid_ Takao digunakan oleh member Geng 14 Iblis Orkestra sebagai pembangkit hawa nafsu. Kenji tidak ingin hal itu terus terulang di luar pengetahuan Takao.

"Kazama-_kun_, mau ke mana?" Funabori terheran-heran sendiri. Kenji tak menjawab sama sekali, ia melengos pergi meninggalkan temannya itu dalam kelas yang gaduh.

.

.

#####

.

.

"Hah, hah, hah, hahhh ... masih satu keliling lagi!"

Takao berlari keliling lapangan pada putaran ketiga. Gadis yang akrab disapa _'Buchou'_ itu sudah kelelahan pada tahap pemanasan. Tak ayal membuat aliran keringat meresap dari balik kaus olahraga putih polosnya. Seiring resapan keringat itu terlihat, sorak sorai laki-laki dari jendela lantai dua makin membahana.

_"Wohoooooooo, Takao-buchou!"_

_'Ribut sekali kelasnya Kazama. Apa sedang tidak ada sensei?'_ Takao menatap malas jendela-jendela terbuka itu. Insting tulalitnya tak memahami jika dirinya sedang menjadi obyek fotografi para fans-fans liar. Mencoba untuk tak peduli, kaki-kaki kurusnya kembali berlari menapaki tanah lapangan. Satu putaran lagi hanyalah secuil rintangan baginya. Kecepatan lari Takao semakin bertambah hingga mampu menyusul beberapa teman-temannya yang loyo. Sayup-sayup, di sela langkahnya Takao mendengar teman-temannya bergosip ria.

_"Ne, bukankah itu Kazama Kenji dari kelas 2-B? Nanka kakkoyokune...? C-Chotto, dia melihat ke sini, kyaaaaaaaaa!"_

"Heh? K-Kazama!? Mana? Mana?" Takao langsung celingukan mencari sosok yang digosipkan gerombolan siswi sekelasnya. Seketika ia terkena serangan panik dan wajahnya tersipu malu-malu kucing.

_"Oi_, di sini." Suara _baritone_ Kenji menyusup dalam telinga Takao. Gadis itu menoleh dan langsung terkaget lantaran Kenji berdiri di depannya dengan wajah tidak enak.

"K-Kazama...? Kenapa kau tidak di kelas—uaaah! Hei, kita mau ke mana?" Belum sempat Takao berpikir mengapa laki-laki itu bisa ada di tengah lapangan, Kenji lebih dulu menarik pergelangannya dan menyeret cepat menuju tangga kelas. Kejadian membingungkan ini lantas menjadi sorotan anak-anak kelas 2-B dan 2-C hingga mengundang mata siswa kelas lain untuk melihat. Semua memandang heran pada tindakan Kenji, tak terkecuali Takao. "Lepaskan aku, Kazama! Aku sedang dalam pelajaran olahraga, tahu!"

"Berisik!"

Kenji tetap bersikukuh menarik Takao menuju loker di samping tangga koridor. Dibukanya loker deretan ketiga dari ujung kiri, hal ini sukses membuat manik _caramel_ Takao membelalak. _'Lokernya Kazama?'_ batinnya seraya menatap stiker Geng Kazama yang tertempel di balik pintu loker hitam tersebut. Tangan Kenji sibuk mencari-cari sesuatu di dalamnya. Air muka Kenji sama sekali belum berubah sejak tadi, masih saja kesal.

"Ini. Pakailah."

Takao terkejut mendapat lemparan sesuatu dari tangan Kenji. _Ini…_ "…jaket olahraga Kazama?" Putri bungsu keluarga Takao itu kesulitan mencerna maksud Kenji.

"Iya. Cepat lepaskan jaketmu itu!" titah Kenji sekali lagi.

"Apa? L-Lepas?! Dasar piktor!" Takao malah menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

"Semakin lama kau memakainya maka akan semakin banyak manusia piktor di sekolah ini!" Perempatan siku menonjol tegas di dahi Kenji. "Sudah cepat tukar pakai punyaku saja, bawel sekali jadi orang!"

Keributan itu sedikit menggema di sepanjang koridor kelas dua. Beberapa siswa bahkan mendengar Takao terisak atas omelan Kenji yang memaksanya melepas jaket. Lihat saja, Karasuyama Chitose sudah siap menghakimi Kenji jikalau jam istirahat tiba.

Masih di tempat yang sama, Takao dengan tatapan takut-takut melepas jaket olahraga dan menukarnya dengan milik Kenji. Kenji memerhatikan lekat-lekat, jaketnya sedikit kebesaran di tubuh Takao karena perbedaan ukuran yang cukup signifikan. "Tutup ritsletingnya sampai atas." perintahnya pada gadis itu belum juga habis. Ada perasaan bangga dalam hatinya melihat Takao yang begitu patuh tanpa neko-neko.

"Sudah…" Takao kini nampak tenggelam dalam balutan jaket hijau toska khas _Fujou Gakuen_. Takao yang biasanya tidak peduli dengan penampilan, baru mengerti apa maksud Kenji melakukan ini semua. Tentu saja, laki-laki itu tidak mau Takao terus memperlihatkan lekuk tubuhnya lewat ritsleting jaket yang telah rusak. _"A-Arigatou,_ Kazama." cicitnya pelan sambil menunduk.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat beli jaket baru yang ritsletingnya tidak rusak." Nada bicara Kenji sedikit lebih tenang. Jantungnya mengalami percepatan tempo manakala Takao menunjukkan tampang polos memakai jaketnya. "Tutupi tubuhmu dari mata laki-laki. Karena kau tidak akan tahu apa saja isi pikiran mereka saat melihatmu."

Takao mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di depan dada. "Aku mengerti maksudmu, Kazama. Tapi, kenapa kau mau repot-repot melakukan ini padaku? Kalau aku pakai jaketmu, nanti kau…"

_"Daijoubu,"_ Kenji menyela sambil tersenyum simpul. "kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku hari Minggu nanti, saat kita kencan."

_'K-K-K-KENCAN?!'_ _inner_ Takao heboh sendiri membuat wajahnya merona merah. Ia baru ingat pagi ini sudah nekad mengajak Kenji kencan hari Minggu lusa. Perasaan gugup menghinggapinya tanpa bisa tertahankan. "K-Kazama, aaaaku—"

_**Priiiiiiiiit!**_

Desing peluit guru olahraga mengejutkan kedua sejoli itu. Guru olahraga kelas dua berteriak keras dari bawah tangga. "Takaooooo! Cepat masuk ke ruang olahraga sekarang juga! Waktu pemanasan sudah berakhir!"

Takao menjawab tak kalah keras dan buru-buru berpamitan pada Kenji. Barulah setelah gadis itu berlari memunggunginya, Kenji mengeluarkan tawa singkat tanpa makna. Sedetik kemudian ia baru terkejut tatkala jaket Takao—yang ritsletingnya rusak itu—masih bertengger manis di lengannya. _"Tch_, gadis itu! Ceroboh sekali dia meninggalkannya di sini!" Kenji buru-buru memasukannya ke dalam loker sebelum ada orang lain yang melihat. Dengan begini, ia bisa kembali ke kelasnya dan melanjutkan tidur tanpa ada suara gaduh lagi. _Fufufu…_

**.**

Namun sayangnya, Kawahara Ataru menangkap basah aksi Kenji barusan dari balik tembok. Wakil Ketua OSIS _masochist_ itu siap menyebar gosip seantero sekolah hari Senin depan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

* * *

Hadauu ini fic D-Frag kedua yang aku buat. _Flaaaaaat_ ini _pure_ tema _school life_ tanpa konflik. Aku lagi malas ngetik konflik, beneran. Fic yang pertama batal _publish_ karena terlalu panjang hahaha. Meskipun sebenernya aku ragu sih bakal ada pembaca di fandom ini atau nggak ... karena yang _request_ fandom D-Frag ke admin FFn juga aku sendiri *saking ngebetnya* XD semoga fandom minor ini bisa diisi karya-karya Author lain yang lebih kece. Mari terus salurkan imajinasi di fandom sepi! *digampar Kenji*

Untuk Kenji dan Takao, aku belum nge-_ship_ mereka se-_hard_ itu karena _manga_-nya masih _on going_. Jadi wajar saja kalau _feel_-nya belum kegali dalem #dor karena aku lebih sayang karakter Sakai Tama si _double Kabuki_ sama Acchan fufufu. _Thank you for reading_ :3 semoga dapat _concrit_ deh.


End file.
